1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping device for holding partitions in place with one another and more particularly pertains to a new partition clamping device for holding partitions, such as cubical partition walls, in place with one another when assembling the partitions during installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamping device for holding partitions in place with one another is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamping device for holding partitions in place with one another heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,828,239 by Grandy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,720 by Converse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,192 by Augustine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,806 by Deustsch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,050 by Meyer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,464 by Vroman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new partition clamping device. The inventive device includes first and second clamp members each comprising a cross brace and a spaced apart first and second side braces coupled to the cross brace. A threaded rod is threadingly extended through a first of the side braces towards the second side brace. A plate is coupled to an inner end of the threaded rod. The cross braces of the clamp members each have a bore therethrough through which an elongate pole is extended.
In these respects, the partition clamping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding partitions, such as cubical partition walls, in place with one another when assembling the partitions during installation.